


[Podfic] Broken Mirrors

by GoLBPodfics (digiella)



Category: Marvel 616, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Hurt/Comfort, Informal Twitter Podfic Exchange, M/M, Marvel 616/MCU Crossover, Multiverse, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes, Podfic With Music, Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-04
Updated: 2018-01-04
Packaged: 2019-02-24 12:26:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 42
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13213746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/digiella/pseuds/GoLBPodfics
Summary: Broken Mirrorsby laireshiSummary:“He hid some things from me,” Tony says, then shrugs. “It’s fine. I hid some things from him, too. Don’t you know this story?” -- 616 Steve meets MCU Tony.





	[Podfic] Broken Mirrors

**Author's Note:**

  * For [FumblesMcStupid](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FumblesMcStupid/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Broken Mirrors](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9120835) by [laireshi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/laireshi/pseuds/laireshi). 



  


###  **Length:**

00:37:45

###  **Streaming:**

**Music:** Raw Sugar by Metric from the album "Grow Up and Blow Away"  


[[link to stream]](https://archive.org/download/BrokenMirrors_201712/broken%20mirrors.mp3)

  


###  **Downloads:**

  * **MP3 Download (51.8 MB):**
    * at archive.org: [ mp3 download](https://archive.org/download/BrokenMirrors_201712/broken%20mirrors.mp3)
  * **M4B Download (53.2 MB):**
    * at archive.org: [m4b download](https://archive.org/download/BrokenMirrors_201712/Broken%20Mirrors.m4b)




End file.
